The Christmas List
by Pixar
Summary: Little Joe decides the best way to make a Christmas List. This story is complete.


The Christmas List

Little Joe Cartwright loved Christmas. Presents, good things to eat, the Christmas tree, playing with his new toys, waiting for Santa Claus, going outside to play in the snow, sledding down the hills with the wind blowing in your face. He had made a list early this year, thinking about all the wonderful things at the mercantile where Mr. Cass said, _he had a direct line to the North Pole._ His Pa said he would send the list but Santa Claus very seldom got all the things because he had so many toys to deliver on Christmas Eve. "You need to mark the most important item on the list, Little Joe."

Joe sat down on the settee with his bare feet hanging over the edge, he was roasting them near the fireplace to keep them warm. He had wrapped and old blanket around his shoulders. A large piece of white paper lay on a book on his lap. His pencil was poised over the paper, he had to make a decision. Which items on the list were the most important? His hand hovered over one, then another, every time he went to make his X on a item, he hesitated. He knew it was wrong but he wanted _All_ the toys on the list.

"What ya doin' Little Joe?" Hoss blew on his hands trying to get warm from the outside. It seemed like every year the weather was colder.

"Oh, just lookin' at my list, Hoss. I want Santa Claus to get me the right presents."

Hoss nodded his head with a smile. He remembered doin' the same thing, Pa must have had a talk with Joe about Santa Claus deliveries. "Okay, what sounds like the most fun?"

"Cowboys and Indians sound fun."

"Don't you have a set from last year you could still play with?"

"Yes...but this set has the teepee's and a corral."

"I see. What else?" Hoss sat down on the coffee table staying close to the fire. It must be close to freezin' outside.

"I want the Billy Best books. He has a new book for Christmas."

"That sounds like a good deal. Now you're soundin' like Adam." Hoss turned to look into the flames and missed the look that crossed Little Joe's face. "I'm goin' upstairs punkin to get some warmer socks on my feet. You need some too."

Little Joe had an idea. He took the paper tearing it into four pieces. The original List he kept, then he wrote the same list on three other pieces of paper. Each different item had a X placed on the top item. Little Joe smiled, now he had work to do. He watched Hoss come back down stairs grabbing an apple out of the bowl.

"I figured it out Hoss!" Joe jumped up on the settee walking across it to walk to his brother Hoss. Hoss pulled him into his arms sitting down with Little Joe on his lap. "Let me see." Joe handed Hoss the list with a look of concentration on his face. "See, I really want the lariat." Joe pointed to the first item on the list with an X marking the word.

"Really, Little Joe? I thought you wanted the play set." Hoss looked deep into pools of green staring up at him. "A lariat?"

"Hmm..umm." Little Joe snuggled into Hoss's arm. "I love you, Hoss."

"I love you, punkin." Hoss had enough money to get that lariat for Little Joe. He would be tight on the other presents but he could do it."

"That's great, Little Joe, I bet Santa and his helpers have lots of lariat's. " Little Joe kissed his big brother on his cheek. Hoss sat Joe back on the settee then went upstairs to count his money. Little Joe crossed the lariat off that list setting it to the side. 

Adam had opened the door letting the cold wind blow into the great room. Struggling he pushed the door shut behind him. Rushing to the fireplace he pulled off his gloves warming his hands. "Little Joe where are your socks? You should be wearing something on your feet."

"I know." Joe held his list on his lap. He had heard it all before, put on your socks, wrap up in a guilt, stay close to the fire, stay warm. "Adam, I made my list."

"That's good. Remember that Santa cant' bring everything. So just write down one or two things."

Little Joe nodded his head smiling sweetly at his brother. "I did, see?" Joe turned the list toward his brother. "I marked an X on the item I wanted most."

Adam took the list seeing that Joe had marked the Billy Best books. "Joe, I'm so glad you're seeing the value of reading. I wish you had chosen different books but I know how much you enjoy the Billy Best stories."

Little Joe hopped off the settee running over to the coffee table climbing on top of it. "I love Billy Best. Someday I want to be just like him."

"Billy certainly has some exciting adventures. You know it's make believe right?"

"Uh...uh." Little Joe leaned against Adam hugging him around the waist. "I love you, Adam." Adam leaned down picking up Little Joe, holding the small boy against him. He loved his little brother and had help raise him with his Pa. He felt more than just a brotherly love for Joe. He had rocked him, fed him, changed him and sat up with him through nightmares and being sick. He loved Joe with all his heart.

"See my X on the paper?" Joe pointed to the X on the books.

"Yes, well, maybe Santa will bring them to you." Kissing Little Joe on the cheek he carried him over to the settee, setting him down covering him with the blanket. "Stay warm." Adam went upstairs to change clothes and make sure he made a note to get Little Joe the Billy Best books. 

Hop Sing began putting dinner on the table when he noticed Little Joe sitting on the settee. "You keep warm Little Joe, have no time for foolish colds."

"Yes, Hop Sing." Joe stuck his tongue out of his mouth as he marked a big black X on the next paper. "I'm makin' my Santa Claus list, Hop Sing."

"Good boy. That help Pa with Christmas. You goin' to eat your vegetables tonight?" He saw the look of disgust cross the boy's face, this boy hated what was good for him. "You eat!"

"I guess I will try them, I love your food, Hop Sing." Hop Sing gave the boy a hard look but shook his head.

"You good boy."

"Look, Hop Sing. See my list?" Little Joe held up the third list with a X marked on the top item.

"Let see." A small camp set was marked with an X. "You want a camp set like at mercantile?"

"Oh yes! I could learn to cook just like you!" Hop Sing's face creased into a smile. He raised boy just fine.

"Maybe Santa Claus will get, we'll see." Hop Sing went to dish up supper, _camp set good idea. _

Joe snuggled into the blanket, now only Pa was left. The dinner was delicious and to everyone's surprise Little Joe ate all his vegetables that night. Ben was always happy at Christmas time and this year he wanted to make his boys a special day. After dinner Ben sat in his red chair reading the paper when a little hand pulled the paper down. "I have my list, Papa."

"Let's see, son. " Joe sat down next to his father in the chair snuggling up to him. "See I marked an X on the most important item." Joe smiled at his father, "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Little Joe. Where are your brothers?"

"Oh, they're upstairs. Look at my list." A big X marked the Cowboy play set.

"That's a good boy, I'm very proud of you Little Joe for choosing one item."

Joe smiled and hugged Ben hard then kissed his cheek. "I did just what you told me to do. I picked one item on a list and marked it. That was a good idea."

"Good boy, Little Joe. You really need socks on your feet. But, it's bedtime, let's take you to bed." Ben carried Little Joe upstairs tucking him into bed. How he loved this child. "Goodnight Little Joe." 

Several weeks later Christmas morning came with a big snowfall. The weather was perfect outside for sledding and ice skating on the pond. The boys were all rowdy and excited except for Little Joe that had a cold from not wearing his socks. "We'll bring you back some snow Little Joe. You play with your Christmas presents, and keep warm on the settee.

Little Joe looked at all his presents he had marked with an X. His play set, his books, his lariat, his camping set, but he wanted to go outside with his brothers! Kicking his feet he looked at the new socks laying on the settee. He had received 4 new pair of socks from everyone in the family. Instead of an extra toy they had all bought Socks! Sighing, he snuggled in the covers with a "Achoo!" He felt the socks rubbing against his toes with a frown on his face.

"The boys will be home soon, Little Joe." Ben said with tender understanding.

"Pa, can I tell you something?"

"Yes, what is it?" Ben went over sitting beside Joe on the settee.

"I...do you think God knows what's in your heart, and know what you're thinkin' and knows that it's bad or good?"

Ben almost laughed but answered, "Yes, I believe that."

"I guess that answers that question then."

"What question, Little Joe?"

"Why I got so many socks."

Finis 


End file.
